Shadows
by devin1613
Summary: The story of Shade slyther and his friends as we describe his life in vale and career as a huntsman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own rwby or any associated stories. Also, i will be using the character designs of future team rwby. I do not own that au either, i did not write it. But without further adieu, Shadows. Shade wasnt exactly a normal student at beacon. He had a... Past with the grimm. When he was a child, he saw his whole family, slaughtered before him. This led to his hatred of the grimm. He grew up with his aunt in her small apartmant in vale. He heard stories of great warriors who would come from the academy of beacon. Heroes like Qrow the scythe wielder or The great Ozpin. he would always go to his aunt with stories of wanting to be a warrior. But his faunas heritage made it hard for him to leavi his aunts home alone. Even going with her was hard. People would harass him, pointing out his red snake like eyes and calling him a monster. One day he was in town at the market with his aunt while he was still little and a child approached him about his eyes. Shade than, without hesitation, threw the other small boy into a barrel. His aunt had to drag him away to keep him from getting in trouble with the cops. Finally the day had arrived when shade hit the proper age to apply to signal. All students at signal had to produce their own battle gear and weapons. Shade quickly had his battle gear ready. He wore a simple jean and black hoodie combination. Although he spent several days finalizing his armor. His armor was similar to that of jaune arc's, who shade would not meet for several years. Shade's chest plate was mostly colored black and white. At the top of it, was a snake head design. He had also made shoulder and forearm plates that would protect him in combat. Shade was impressed by the forge at signal. They had so many things to use to forge a weapon. His weapon was an e-tool that would swiftly change into an smg that the head of the shovel split into two, creating what was essentially a two pronged beyonet. Thus began his training as a huntsman. Ok guts thats chapter one! Did you enjoy it? The next chapter will speak of his time at signal.


	2. Chapter 2: guys i wanna apologize i cant

Shade was only two when his family died. He still had vivid nightmares. He was home with his mother and father when there was a knock on the door. "Dont open it mom!" He screemed in his mind. She opened the door "Hello?" "please spare some food for a poor old man" the man in the brown cloak said "oh my! Here sit down" she beckoned him inside. The man walked into the house. He closed the door behind himself. As soon as shades mom had her back turned the man threw his hood back revealing an all black figure, almost a silhouette, with a skull mask and gleaming red eyes. The mans arm turned into a blade and shades mom spun around. She screamed but it was too late. There was the sound of slicing flesh and a flash of red. Shades father stood and drew his sword, which the grimm swiftly snached from his hand. He than slit shades fathers throat. There was a horrid amount of blood. The grim turned to shade it approached him "No! Get back!" Shade yelled "child... You are now one of us" the grimm,walked up to him and placed its hand on shades forehead. His aura flashed a menacing glow but broke underneath the grimms hand. The grimm gave him a menacing smile and stood. Walking out of the house. Shade woke up screaming. "Mom!" Shade screamed "Ahhh! Wha- what's going on!"Hell yelled. Hell was one of the only humans who was always kind too shade. They had been best friends since they had joined signal a year before. Hell knew about what had happened to shade and his parents. "Sorry hell..." "It happened again?" "yeah... Well its 6 anyway lets just get up huh?" Shade got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked back eye level too the mirror. He saw the grimms face where his should be. He screamed and stumbled backward. He fell and hell ran over to him. "Dude what happened?" Hell asked him. "im just out of it today." Shade tried to sound calm but hell knew better. "Dang it shade what is going on!?" Hell had a special semblence. One that always was active. He was always angry. He could also make others angry if he tried. He wasn't very happy with how shade was trying to block him out."What is going on?" He asked. "I... Don't know hell... I keep seeing his face" Shade said to him. "Well lets get outta here and get your mind off it huh?" "What did you have in mind?"


End file.
